Young Justice: Next Generation
by darkheartarcher
Summary: After 34 years, a lot will change, and a lot has. Wally came back from the dead, and Artemis and him finally got married and decided to have kids, Nightwing, married an alien and had a son. The Team thought that they ended the biggest world threat in 2016, but they were wrong, the worst is yet to come, and let me tell ya, pay back is a bitch. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Target and Brady

**I know this is kinda boring, but please, bare with me. These next few chapters will just be about the characters before the exciting stuff happens. And i'm sorry i didn't update like I said i would, I've been seriously busy lately. ****I will try and give you another story soon as possible, but my schedule is un-predictable, so no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS CRAP!**

* * *

**_KC JADE WEST (Target)_**

Parents: _Artemis and Wallace West _  
Siblings: Brady West (Brother; Oldest- 22 years old)  
Christopher West (Brother; 2nd Oldest- 18 years old)  
Bart West (Brother; 3rd Oldest- 15 years old)

KC West is Young Justice's smart, snarky, tough stubborn, and witty archer. The guys like her because she is attractive and cool, but they also fear her because she can and will crush them.  
She is more than willing to sacrifice anything for her teammates, even her life, as demonstrated in "All-or-Nothing". She is said to have a problem with "slamming"(as Brady and Chris call it) people, meaning if you say something to her that offends her, she will retaliate with a nasty comeback.  
Although usually fearless, KC can be afraid of things as well, like the time she practically jumped into Max's arms on her surprise party, and everyone was dressed as clowns... She then got out and started beating them into a pulp.  
In battle, KC can often be seen "playing" with her opponents, whether it's flirting, or teasing them, sometimes even messing with their trust in their team.  
Just like her father, she is always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that the Team found themselves in. Often extremely impatient and impulsive, KC possesses an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. And just like her mother, KC conceals her defensive nature with an aggressive attitude, exhibiting a wild temperament that is apparent when people argue or belittle her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance.  
She, along with her best friend Max, are often teased of liking or dating each other, and even though KC is quick to deny any romantic feelings for the flirt she calls best friend, there is no denying any romantic chemistry between the two.

When KC was born, she had a twin brother. However, both were seriously ill, and only one made it out. Both of their hearts stopped at the exact same minute, but only KC's began beating again- after they took her off of the machine. And, even crazier than that, KC was completely fine, as if nothing ever happened. Her fever was down, she was breathing on her own... It still flabbergasts the doctors till this day.  
KC's mother was murdered when she was five months old. Her oldest brother, Brady, was taking her outside to play under their babysitter's orders. The 7 year old was helping KC off the last step when a blood dripped into her hair, a few seconds after they reach the grass, Artemis's(their mom) body slid off the roof covered in blood, gutted, and hanging. Brady was petrified, only being able to scream bloody murder but managed to grab KC and clutch her to his chest to prevent her from seeing the terrible sight. Dick, the babysitter, ran outside carrying his 8 month old son, Max, who must have woken up from Brady's screams. He put Max in the play pen and ran outside, slipping on their mom's blood, but got up and picked up the two siblings and ran them inside. He called 9-1-1 and their father, Wally. The police still hasn't found the killer and gave up on the case, 4 years ago. Their father had been working his butt off since, trying to keep the family from plummeting into poverty. KC has been experiencing dreams of the sight, without knowing the lady in her dreams is her mother, saying "Shoot Straight" over and over and over again. They all know the lady is their mother, but Brady asked them not to tell her, well more liked beg. When asked why, Brady didn't give an answer, instead, he just told them don't.  
When KC was 13 her dad came to pick her up from school due to flu. They were walking to his green pick up truck when she was shoved. She looked up from the ground, and saw her dad on the ground holding his side, with a bloody hand. He was shot. KC hurried up and grabbed his cell out of his coat pocket and called 9-1-1, but he died on the operating table. Ever since, Brady has been the legal guardian and he and the second oldest have been handling the bills, working their butts off to pay the rent and get the food, but sometimes that isn't enough.

Trivia:

-Father called her "Spitfire" as a nickname  
-Brady is now the only one who is allowed to call KC that  
-Born: February 8, 2025  
-Youngest and only girl of 3 brothers  
-Best Friend: Maxwell "Max" Grayson  
-Swears a lot when tired and angry(even more so than usual)

* * *

_**Brady Rudolph West**_

Parents: _Artemis and Wallace West _  
Siblings: Christopher West (Brother; 2nd Oldest- 18 years old)  
Kent West (Brother; 3rd Oldest- 16 years old)  
KC West (Sister; Youngest- 15 years old)

Brady, unlike Chris and Bart, is rather mature. After his mother's death, he felt the need to be so. After all, it was just his father taking care of the four of them and Brady was the oldest, so he felt it was his responsibility to let Chris, and KC, and Kent to experience a child hood while he helped out around the house. However, he does have his immature moments, like teasing KC and Kent, or helping KC in revenge on Kent or Chris, but for the most part, Brady is very much an adult. He learned to cook for his father's sake, he cleaned up after KC sometimes, and watched her and Kent and Chris. He is very nurturing, and cares about his siblings more than himself, and their well being. That's why he didn't any of them to tell KC the women he was dreaming about was their mother in fear it might destroy her, or she'd have to go to therapy.  
Brady is very protective of his siblings, and after the death of their dad, he refused to let them go into the hero-ing business like their father had promised them in fear of them dying, but that didn't stop them from doing it, they just went behind his back. After finding out, he grounded all three of them, but didn't pull them out, in fact, he joined, but just not on the field team. No, he stayed at the base and was the head paramedic.

When Brady was 7 years old, he was watching taking his youngest sibling, KC, out back to play. He was helping her off the last step when blood dripped into her hair. Not noticing, the kept going. When her foot touched the grass, their mother's gutted and blood covered body dropped from the patio back roof. Brady was so terrified, he couldn't to anything but scream and hold KC so she couldn't see the sight. His screaming woke up KC's best friend, Max who was only 8 months old at the time, and caught the attention of their babysitter, Dick. Dick ran outside carrying Max, seeing the sight, he set Max down in the play pen and ran outside, slipped on the blood, and carried Brady and KC back inside the house. He called 9-1-1 and their father, Wally, who has been carrying the slack till he died.  
Wally died 13 years later, when KC was 13. Brady was in college at the time, while Bart and Chris were in school. Wally had come to the school to pick up KC when he was shot. Brady was a called out of school to come and pick up KC, so he came to the school to see KC sitting on the school bench with a blanket wrapped around her and was just staring at the ground with a blank expression. There was a paramedic there, waiting beside her, immediately Brady was worried. He ran over to his sister and hugged her tight while he was filled in on the situation. He was driving KC home when he got the call that Wally died on the operating table. He hung up and pulled over, telling KC that their father wasn't coming home. Brady sat their, holding KC as she balled her eyes out. Brady didn't cry until that night. He became the legal guardian, and has been watching over them since with some assistance from the Grayson's.


	2. Kid Arrow, Zoom, and Shadow

**Didn't i tell you it'd be a while until my next update? Sorry!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, why the hell would I be here?**

* * *

_**Christopher Anthony West:**_

Parents: _Artemis and Wallace West _  
Siblings: Brady West (Brother; Older- 22 years old)  
Kent West (Brother; 2nd Youngest- 16 years old)  
KC West (Sister; Youngest- 15 years old)

When Chris's mother's body was found, his grandparents, Max and Rudy West, wanted him and his younger brother, Kent, over. They were in the middle of dinner when their father, Wally West, came barging in. He looked a mess and it was obvious he had been crying. He told his parents something and Mary immediately broke out crying, Rudy comforting her. Wally began crying also, but stopped seeing his boys. He picked them up, and carried them to the green pick up truck while Rudy got their car seats. They got to their house and found the police and ambulance there, Brady was on the porch, frozen, while Dick- the family friend, was holding a sleeping KC talking to the police men. Wally took the kids out of their car seats and car and set them on the ground and they began playing while Wally talked to Dick. Wally told him to take KC in and put her in her crib, and to go home. Dick began to testify, and told Wally he wanted to stay, and that he'd watch KC that night, or just take her to his house and she could stay there for the night, Wally agreed knowing there was no use in arguing him since he has made up his mind.. Wally called the boys over and told them that that they won't see their mother and that she was dead. Brady cried, while Chris and Kent just stood there confused- they were, after all, one and two.  
When their mother died, they were in school- well, Chris was at an ice cream parlor ditching when he saw Brady's car pulled up in front of the shop as an ambulance drove by, not noticing Chris, Brady continued onto his destination. Freaking out, Chris hurried to the school, he ran to his class. When he got home, Brady and KC were on the couch, Brady holding KC close. Chris asked what was wrong and Brady said that he'd tell him when Kent got home. About a half an hour later, Kent walked through the door. The ever impatient Chris, ran down the hall and asked again. That's when they found out. Their father was shot, and died on the operating table. KC got up and ran to her room, Kent fell to his knees and cried and Brady got up and comforted him, and Chris... he just stood there, frozen like an idiot. His father, the only parent of his still living, was dead and he didn't cry, not even at his funeral. Even though Chris knew it wasn't healthy, he hasn't cried over his death not once, and he doesn't know why. He wants to cry, but the tears never come, and it worries him but there isn't much he can do... Brady, his college student older brother, became the guardian and Chris tries and helps out as much as he can, mainly things like rent, but Brady won't accept his half of the rent, as much as Chris tries and offers it.

Chris is a hyperactive, vivacious and very talkative speedster, who was very appreciative of his siblings. Much like his father, Chris is also girl-crazy,  
commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age or relation. He is kind-hearted and well  
mannered, but does not know the meaning of punctuality. He is always late. Always. For everything, whether it's, school, dinner, court, He is _never_ on time. He enjoys to tease and make fun of KC, however, is extremely overprotective over her, something that annoys KC even more than his harmless pranks. Like his mother, he is just as stubborn, and all the more ready to involve himself in confrontation, and if his anger is spiked, get the hell out of there. If you don't, then it's on you that you're in the hospital, not me. (However, KC is 10x worse)

* * *

_**Kent Barry West**_

Parents: _Artemis and Wallace West _

Siblings: Brady West (Brother; Older- 22 years old)  
Christopher West (Brother; 2nd Oldest- 118 years old)  
KC West (Sister; Youngest- 15 years old)

Kent and Chris are a lot alike. Both are very hyper, very talkative, but Kent is not as... much of a time bomb, or as stubborn. He is very naive and is the less  
temperamental then Chris, Brady, or KC. He is not a speedster like KC or Chris, which is why he is more calm, and more patient, Brady is only like that from  
his mother.  
Kent is slightly more sensitive then his siblings, often leading KC to tease him about it, however, she knows when it's time to stop. He's a bit of a geek, like those band ones, and gaming ones. His favorite game is Angry Birds, and favorite subject is all of them besides PE. (**A/N: I know this isn't as much as the others, but i couldn't come up with anything else. You'll get more of a personality in the book, I promise.**)

When Kent loss his mother, his father(Wally)'s parents had him and his brother, Chris, come over. They were in the middle of dinner when his father came bursting in. He seemed really distraught over something with tear strokes on his face. Grandma Mary began crying, grandpa Rudy comforting her with Wally shedding a tear or two as-well, but immediately put up a brave face for his boys. He took them to the truck and drove home where police and firemen were crowding around. His brother Brady was frozen stiff sitting on the front porch, Dick- their babysitter and surrogate uncle, holding a sleeping KC while chatting with some police officers. Wally went to talk to Uncle Dick and after talking for a while, he told him to take KC inside while he talked to the boys and for him to go home. Dick protested and said he'll stay and watch over KC or take her to his house. Wally- knowing it was pointless to argue, said whatever and told him the dipper bag is on the kitchen counter, and to just take her to his house. Wally called the boys over and told them that their mother is dead, while Brady cried, Chris and Kent just stood there-they were only one(and for Chris, two).  
When Wally died, Kent was in school. He was in math, not knowing what was about to occur outside of the school when they heard gun fire. Everyone took cover, hiding under the desks, Kent had no idea his little sister and father were outside and that his father was dying. School had gone on as usual, they were informed only one person was hurt. The school was gonna call Kent and tell him, but Brady insisted he be the one to do so. He got home, KC was just... blank. No emotion whatsoever detected on her face, and was being held by Brady, Chris no where to be seen. Atleast, until he dashed down the hall not even two minutes after Kent walked through the door. That's when they found out, their father was the one who had been shot, and he died on the operating table. KC stormed out of the room, Brady tried to call after her but he realized she wanted and needed to left alone, given space. Kent broke down into sobs, Brady holding his little brother close, while Chris, was just standing there frozen. Not crying, not moving... nothing. He didn't even look, sad. Sure, KC was emotionless too, but she still reacted when they found out. Not even at the funeral, did Chris cry. After that, Brady dropped out of college and became the legal guardian of them. Chris tries helping out with the rent, but Brady won't accept it which only pisses Chris off. They made a promise to Brady that they wont ever drop out of high school or college, and so far, they've all kept that promise.

* * *

_**Maxwell Johnathan Grayson  
**_

Parents: Richard Grayson (Mother is unknown)

Siblings: [X]

Max is cool, handsome, sometimes vain, and naive, but he is also confident, optimistic, loyal and is the one that holds the band together. He is often seen staring at himself in the mirror and hitting on girls, however, he mostly puts his friends first before anything. Max, on all occasions, sticks up for his friends even though he could be easily distracted at times. He also plays the ukulele and knows how to be a team player, always treating everyone like an equal and never looking down on anybody, even the villains, which can sometimes make him a bit of a wuss, which KC often makes fun of him over.  
Max is more experienced than his fellow sidekicks. He has trained under both Nightwing and Batman's wing for four years. Max is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he did. Despite his immaturity, he can get along very well with people who were older than him, and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility.  
When simply interacting with his friends, Max behaves in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes.

Max's mother ran off on his father without tell him goodbye, where she was, or why she left, basically, she disappeared off the face of the earth for him. At least, until 7 month old Max showed up on his doorstep with a note telling Richard that he's his son. His mom was dying of cancer and left him on the door step so he he wouldn't end up going into foster care due to no family.  
As far as Max is concerned, his mother died when he was younger, which is only half true. Max has no idea his mother ran off and dropped him on the door step, not because Richard is scared or anything, just because he doesn't finds it unnecessary

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, next chapter is where the fun begins. The actual story, and I promise to try and update sooner, but my family is always over and i'm not allowed any electronics when they are, so... Yeah! Till next time, stay traught!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**READ THIS FIRST!  
READ THIS FIRST!  
READ THIS FIRST!  
READ THIS FIRST!  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD THHHHHIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS FIIIIIIRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSTTTTTT!**

**Okay, so I read over my other chapters and realized somethings didn't make sense. What took me so long to finally update is because I kept changing the story and character ages around. I now realize I forgot to change Brady, and Chris's ages to what they are now. Brady is 22, he was a college student at the time of his father's death, and was 7 when he found the body, he has a 7 year age difference between KC and him. Chris is 18, being 16 at the time of his father's death, and 3 at the time of his mother's. Hopefully, that has cleared up any confusion. **

**This story will be only be told in KC's point of you, possibly switching during the missions. That part, I would like you to decide. Also, I would like you guys to come up with at least 2 OC's. One the DAUGHTER of Zatanna(must be a girl), and preferably not really similar to KC(the snarky tomboy.), and the SON of Superboy(you can decide who the mother is and also MUST be a boy). They will be joining the team in later chapters.**

**I got the mission idea from a forum on fanfiction, so I do not own that. I could not come up with anything, and I decided to google it. So, to get the point across, I DO NOT OWN THE MISSION IDEA!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, writing this would be totally pathetic of me. Well, I own KC, Brady, Chris, Kent, and Max, but other than that, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I forced my tired, bright green eyes open at the sound of beeping. I hit my blue alarm clock and check the the time, in bright neon blue numbers, it read: 3:40 am. I groan and get out of bed.

You're probably wondering who I am, and what the hell could I possibly be doing at 3:40 in the morning on a Saturday. My name is KC West, a fifteen year old archer who lives with her three siblings. Brady, who is twenty-two, is the legal guardian, Chris is eighteen, and Kent is sixteen, I'm the youngest. If you're wondering where our parents are, well too bad! (**A/N: You should've read the very first chapter) **I don't wanna get into that story. Now, to answer your second question, Chris, Kent, and I are on a covert team that is assigned missions to help the big leagues save the world behind Brady's back. Seem's a little far fetched, but it's true. Now, onto the real story...

I began getting dressed into my uniform when I heard a light knocking at the door. "KC, are you ready?" I heard Kent whisper.

"Almost!" I whisper back.

"Okay, Chris and I will be down stairs."

"Alright!" I put on a black domino mask before staring at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black, skin tight suit with a blue stylized tip on the front. The back was a navy blue compared to the not as bright electric blue arrow on the front, and my shoulders, elbows, and knees were covered in pads. My pants were black with a navy blue stripe on the side, and I had a pair of knee high muddy combat boots. The mask was only an eye mask, meaning it showed my freckles and blonde, chin-length, wavyish-layered hair. And because it was domino, it didn't reveal my emerald green eyes. All I was missing was my utility belt, bow, and quiver. I quickly strap my belt on, hooking my retractable kai blue bow in the back of my belt, and strapped on my dark grey quiver which was filled with a myriad of arrows-anything from trick to regular, before quickly, but quietly making my way down the steps.

"It's about time!" Chris whisper-yelled.

"Dude, you have no room to talk. You just got down here not even two minutes ago, and you have super powers." Kent shot back in a whisper, causing me to quietly cackle.

Kent was the spitting image of dad, red hair, bright green eyes, and freckles, while Chris was the spitting image of mom. Chris had blonde hair, stone grey eyes, and ivory skin tone. And just like me, Brady was a cross between both, The same hair color, and hair style as dad, but had mom's grey eyes and skin tone. I had mom's blonde hair, but my dad's freckles, green eyes, and hair style (Not exactly the same, mine is just longer and not red).

Kent had on a red spandex suit with a yellow lighting bolt inside a white circle. His bottoms were a mustard yellow and had on red boots designed for his speed and a pair of yellow gloves. His red hair was revealed through the top of the mask(which started from his hair line, down to his cheek bones), and revealed his eyes but not his freckles.

Chris was wearing a green sleeveless spandex suit, similar to mine. However, his was green, had no sleeves, mask wasn't a domino one(More like Kent's), and had both a lightning bolt(a lime green) and stylized arrow tip on the front(a forest green). His black combat boots were designed for his speed, and had a black quiver strapped to his back, and a green compound bow over his shoulders. Unlike my bow, his wasn't blue, or retractable, they both were compound however.

Chris sent a harsh glare in his direction, "Dude! You're supposed to supposed to back me up, not bring me down!"

Kent shrugged, "You were being hypocritical, and wasn't fair on KC. Now, are we gonna go and just wait around for Brady to catch us?"

It still amazed me how Chris was more childish than Kent, and Chris was old enough to move out of the house.

"Good point, now let's go. Max and Nightwing are probably waiting for us by the docks." I whispered.

We snuck out and made our way to the zeta tubes which were just up the block behind Fast Check. We enter the alley way and go behind the drug store (and it literally sells illegal drugs. Nice, huh?) and walk over to the "out-of-order" telephone booth. "Who's going first?" I asked.

Chris and Kent looked at the ground and I rolled my eyes, pussies. "Fine, I'll go. Pussies." I type in Blüdhaven Docks and step into the phone booth. There was a huge flash, and now I'm standing at the abandoned Bait Shop, my designation, "TARGET, B-10" ringing through out the place. It was about another ten minutes before Kent came through, "ZOOM, B-12" said the creepy computer voice. Chris came, not too long after, "KID ARROW, B-11".

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, now that we weren't at home, there was no need to whisper, so we talked normally.

"We were fighting over who went next..." Kent said, bashfully, as Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

I gave them a dumbfounded look, "We've been going through that thing for a whole year now, and it still scares you?"

They nodded their heads vigorously. "I'm always afraid it will blow up!" Chris cried.

"Same here!"

"Finally, something you guys agree on!" I snarked. "Our grandparents used- well, uncle Barry, Bruce, uncle Ollie, and aunt Diana all used those things and nothing ever went wrong. Our parents, uncle Dick, and uncle Conner used them too. They're completely safe! Now, let's go meet up with Max and Nightwing."

"Do you think Nightwing will ever tell us his identity?" Chris asked, as we walked out of the shop.

"No, but I have a few ideas on who he is. It's either uncle Tim-who, by the way, also used the zeta tubes,- or uncle Dick."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it, they both have black hair, both are tall, both are close to Max and us, both live in Blüdhaven, and both are part of the bat clan. Who else could it be?"

They both dwelt on it for a while. "True, if only we could see their eyes, then we could figure it out." Chris agreed.

We eventually reached the docks, and find Nightwing and Max.

"Hey guys." I greeted, as we walked aboard.

Max and Nightwing turned around. Seeing me, Max smiled and ran over and gave me a hug. "Hey Target."

I chuckled, as seeing my brothers, he bounced back as far away from me as possible. I turned around to see Chris, aiming his bow at Max. "Chris!"

"I'm only messing with him, but I won't be if and when, you guys start dating." Chris said, glaring over in Max's direction.

"We aren't gonna date Chris, so don't worry about it." I turned around, back to Nightwing. Max quickly came over, and stood on my right, while Chris and Kent stood on my left. Max's suit was a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a yellow bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is colored in a lighter grey. He wears a black utility belt and carries his eskrima sticks in a holster on the side of his right leg. To protect his identity, Max wore either a black stylized domino mask, his eyes appeared completely white when wearing it, just like mine when I wore my mask. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead.**  
**

"So, what is our mission?" Kent asked, the Blüdhaven vigilante.

"Due to a recent earthquake, an ancient magical relic has been uncovered, Zatanna quickly confiscated it sharing only that it presents a great danger. The item in question had been locked away in the Watchtower when an explosion took place. the League initially investigated as Zatanna has gone missing, the tower greatly damaged, and the mysterious relic missing. Not long after, a new villain has appeared leading an army of magical followers who has stormed New Castle **(which I also do not own. It is an actual city in Pennsylvania)** and took over. The League is too prominent to successfully infiltrate without detection, which is why I am sending the team, you guys, to investigate. Now, this mission is to remain _covert_, you are to not engage the enemy unless it is absolutely necessary, do you understand?" Nightwing ordered.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. I still find it cute that he thinks out missions will actually be covert. They never are, and never have been.

"Good. Now, you can start in New Castle. Your motorcycles are in the warehouse."

We all walk over to the warehouse and go in. I walk over to my navy blue bike, the front fender with a solid black arrow tip, I put on my camouflage black helmet with a navy blue "YJ" on the back.

Max's bike was black, with the yellow bat insignia on the front fender. His helmet was similar to mine, just not camouflage, and his "YJ" was in yellow. It was parked beside mine and Kent's, Chris's bike was on the other side of mine.

Chris's bike was on the end, and was a forest green. His fender, was a red lightning bolt, which was in a white circle, a lime green arrow tip-similar to the one on his chest,- encasing it all. His helmet was a forest green, with a yellow "YJ" on the back.

Kent's bike was a red, bright red, with a yellow lighting bolt inside a white circle on the fender. His crimson red bike helmet had a white, "YJ" on the back.

We all got on, and began driving to New Castle...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now, onto the OC.**  
**All I need is:**

**Name:**  
**Vigilante Name:**  
**Birthday:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender:**  
**Resides in what city:**  
**Species:**  
**Sexuality:**  
**Personality:**  
**Biography:**  
**Parents: (Which have have to be Conner or Zatanna's children, just not both. Conner's child= son, Zatanna's child= daughter)**

**Once I get some of those, I'll accept other OC's, but until then, Zatanna and Conner are mt first priority. Also, the children can NOT be the children of both Zatanna and Conner. If it says their parents are both Conner and Zatanna, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM!  
**

**The sooner i get these OC's, the sooner we get the next chapter. **


	4. Super Martian

**Wow, three hours after my latest update and someone has already given me a character!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Like I said before, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this crap. **

* * *

_**Jonathon Clark Kent**_

Parents:_ Conner Kent and Megan Morse  
_

Siblings: [X]

Although he desires to be a good hero, Jonathon has anger issues. He is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. However, Jonathon is still very exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring. He is usually quiet, and likes to get the job done as quick as possible. In school, he is a social outcast, and loner with only one friend, he doesn't mind though. He is quite studious, he gets good grades, and helps tutor kids after school. The only thing Jonathon struggles in in school is science(science in general, chemistry, biology, physics, etc.), which is opposite of KC. The only class _she's_ good in is science, she's horrible in all the other classes.

Jonathon and his parents moved to mars when he was ten years old, leaving all of his friends-friend behind. They had tried to keep in touch, but that proved to be extremely difficult, being on different planets an all. They had managed to stay in touch for nearly five months after his move, but then school started for both of them and their schedules just didn't match up eventually causing them to lose touch which Jonathon blamed KC for. Going on one of his rampages, he burnt all of the pictures that had been taken together, and the teddy bear she had given to him before he moved was in shreads. He hasn't looked back since, choosing to be denial about this "KC" his father and mother always talked about.  
They haven't spoken in nearly eight years, Jonathon remained a loner, and this time he had no friends. None. He actually has forgotten about KC completely, he had nothing to hold onto to remember since he burned it all. He has heard her name in a conversation between her parents a few times, but other than that... Him and his father are really close, closer than him and his mother. Besides, his father was more fun and his mother was too protective, but he loved both equally. And since his mother is always in the office(she is the mayor of the town), he doesn't get to see her much. Sure, this makes him sad sometimes when he wants a home made dinner, or someone other than his dad to talk to, but he understands.

* * *

**I hope I did him justice Robindebat, now all that is left is Zatanna's daughter. The sooner I get her character, the sooner we have the next chapter. All the information I need is listed below-  
****Name:**  
**Vigilante Name:**  
**Birthday:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender: ** _Female_  
**Resides in what city:**  
**Species:  
****Sexuality:**  
**Personality:**  
**Biography:**  
**Parents: (MUST be Zatanna's DAUGHTER, and also, I'm sorry, but it can not be Nightwing's child. He already has one, and will not have another. Unless, Zatanna and Nightwing date/marry later on in the future, but the only one who could possibly know that is me...**

...

...

******And I'm not telling you. *cackles***


	5. Submissions and chapter ideas

**Hello, I bet you guys thought this was another chapter, huh? Sorry to disappoint. However, this does have to do with the story. **

**As you guys know, I am waiting for submission for Zatanna's daughter. I still am, these are just somethings I want to point out. Unfortunately, the father of Zatanna's child can ****_NOT_**** be Nighwing's daughter, simply because he already has a son, who's mother walked out on him sixteen months before his son's birth, who was later left on his door step because the mother was dying, and Nightwing has not dated since. However, that does not mean, Zatanna and Nightwing won't date in the future, but that's for me to decide, and I'm not telling you. **

**Now, even when I get the submission, I don't even have a chapter idea. I did, but I forgot it... Yeah, fail on my part, sorry about that. So, that's why I'm coming here. I need help. As you know, the team has driven to New Castle to stop a new villain taken over and the League are too... conspicuous. I do not know what will happen after that. So, I would like your help. **

**Again, with Zatanna's daughter, I need her in order for the story to continue. So please, get one in as soon as possible, along with the plot. If I get an idea myself, I'll be sure to let you know :). Until next time, STAY TRAUGHT!**


	6. Magicain

**Hello guys, I'm back! Sorry! With Zatanna's daughter. I didn't get it from one of you, I got it from my niece. So, thank you Jewel! I am going to start immediately typing up the next chapter, so... Till next time, stay traught! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, I just own Zarina Zatara- well, kind of. **

* * *

**_Zarina Zatara_**

Parents: _Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine  
_Siblings: [X]

Zarina is a very sweet, and caring girl who prefers going unnoticed- which is easy when you're a mute. She tries to stay out of harms way, but that is difficult when you want nothing more but the safety of others. She loves making people smile, she often uses her magic to do so.

Her mother and father split after her father caught Zatanna making out with Barbra Gorden when Zarina was four. Zatanna came out of the closet, admitting she is a lesbian. Her parents split time with Zarina, usually spending her weekends at her father's and the week at her mothers. Zarina is also a lesbian, and is proud to admit it. She is adored by both of her parents, especially her father.


	7. Chapter 2: Car Trouble

**If you are confused on who's point of view, it's KC's. This is the only POV it will be told in, unless I say otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The night was cool, very breezy. If only we weren't on a mission, I'd be stargazing right now. Okay, maybe not RIGHT now since it's nearly 4, but... You get the jist.

We make a left turn, entering S-19 S/S Erie St/Perry Hwy. It was surprising how calm the street was, not many people were out and it kinda had me on the defense at first, but I brush it off. Oh, how I wish I hadn't done that.

We were about to make another turn when out GPS' fried altogether. We pulled over, not wanting to go anywhere we weren't supposed to on the off chance we get lost. We didn't even know how far the town was.

As Max tried to figure out what went wrong with our GPS', and fix them; Kent, Chris, and I all tried to figure out what we do if Max can't fix the devices.

"I don't know, how about we try and hitch hike?"

"Chris, we're on a mission, in our costumes. We can't just ask them to give us a ride without getting them involved." I stated.

"Okay then... Um, I don't know."

Max looked up from the GPS on his bike and muttered, "We know you don't know."

Chris glared over at him, "You know, if you want me to approve of your relationship with my sister, you don't give me any sass."

I hit my brother upside the head, "There is no relationship, for the... Billionth time!"

"And there will never be one," Max added and went back to fixing the GPS, well, trying to at least.

Chris rolled his eyes at us, "You know, denial isn't just a river in Utah."

"It's Egypt, idiot." I corrected him.

Kent, who hadn't said a word, cut into the argument. " You know, I am the second youngest here and the most mature."

"Nu-huh!" We all shot back.

"Do you hear yourselves? Now Max, do you know what happened?"

"No. It just... overheated? Well, even still, that's not the correct word. I don't know how to fix it either and get you three back in time before Brady wakes up."

"So, we walk?" Chris asked.

"I guess..." Max shrugged, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then I suggest we get a move on if Chris, Kent, and I wanna make it back in time." I turned on my heel and began walking down the highway.

"Umm, KC? It's the other way." Kent directed me in the other direction and I turned on my heel again, heading the other way. I walk past my brothers and best friend without even giving them a second glance.

The first to respond was Max, "...Hey, KC! Wait up!"

We all kept walking straight until we reached a fork in a road, "Shit, well now what do we do?" Chris exclaimed, frustratingly.

"I'd say split up, but if one of us make it to New Castle and the dude is a lot tougher than we expected, than what?" Max stated.

Kent agreed, nodding his head. "Good point, this is a very serious predicament..."

As the three guys argued about which was we go, I was getting impatient. "How about we flip a coin? Head we go right, tails we go left." I suggested, slightly raising my voice.

They all shared a look and then stared at me, "Okay."

I pull out the quarter I picked up outside my house, most likely one of my brothers. Oh well! I throw the quarter up in the air, catch it, and then slam it down onto my right hand without peeking at it.

"Well!" Chris exclaimed in anticipation.

I chuckle and lift my hand up. Tails. "Left it is!"

* * *

**Sorry I'm cutting it short, but I'm trying to decide between 2 scenarios,  
**

**1. They're kidnapped(and that's where we start off),  
(-Won't it be too confusing to just start it off like****that? Not knowing what happened?) **

**2. We continue where we left off, and with the fight scene and then they get kidnapped.  
(-****I just don't know how to write it. Not the fight scene, just them walking there. I don't know how to transition it.)**

******So frustrating, I'll just let you decide I guess. I don't like giving sneak peeks but, if it'll help me continue the story. I tried not to reveal too much, which I think I succeeded at. Just review 1 or 2 and tell me what you think of the story and anything you think I could change. Just, tell me lightly, besides, I am only- NOT TELLING YOUUUUUUUU D: SHGDS LJKFSE YTFRLWET HRDLIU6 **

******Till next time, stay traught! ;)**


End file.
